Card Fighter
by AkimotoKikkawa
Summary: This is a ultimate crossover containing characters from Naruto, Rosario Vampire, Bleach, Death Note, Yu-Gi-Oh, my own created characters Ryanaphos, Leon Diamond, Armando Zero, Trident, Crissy, Mage, Miroku, Etc.. I hope you like it I will continue to work on it.


Card Fighters!

A fanfict written by Akimoto Kikkawa

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

"Man what happened last night? Gah my head...I better open the shades...it is already 11 in the morning..." Light flared into the small one room apartment that our main character lives in. Our hero, Ryanaphos Zora, an elf living in a multi-universe created when the mad doctor Bubble had messed up on creating a dimensional rift to view into different universes had fused Ryanaphos's world with countless others. "Morning Killiona" Ryanaphos said as he walked to the shower where he proceeded to strip naked. Turning the hot water knob to the left he heard a sputter and a groan. "Not today...I payed my rent...come on! Naruto Uzimaki you better not be taking a shower!" Ryanaphos yelled as he slammed his foot down knowing full well that the young blond hyperactive knucklehead ninja Naruto Uzamaki was using the shower. "Ryan you're awake? I didn't expected you to be awake before Shikamaru! Well aren't you going to meet that vampire girl named Moka Akashiya today?" A reply shot back from Naruto. "Yes I am! I'm meeting her at Domino Station at 12 and it takes an hour to get there!" He shot back to Naruto just as the hot water came rushing out of the shower head burning Ryanaphos's chest. Turning the hot water down he then began to wash his body and hair, looking at his right arm he saw a red diamond, red heart, black club, and a black spade tattooed to show proof he was to be treated like a first class citizen. Ever since the merging of universes everyone was tattooed with seven symbols, a crown meant that you were with the government, a star meant that you were with NASA, a phoenix meant you were with the military air force, army and navy, a red diamond and heart and a black club and spade meant you were in the first class citizen social group, a silver sword meant you were a second class citizen, a bronze spartan helmet you are a third class citizen, and a dragon meant you had special powers or were not human. Looking at his left arm he saw the dragon tattoo, he was an elf and he had the ability to use magic, because of this he was recruited to join the government's secret spec ops, The Card Fighters. After rinsing off he turned the water off and wrapped a white towel around himself as he stood in front of the mirror. He saw his forest green eyes, his tree bark brown hair and his elven ears, he saw that he had grown an inch making him 7'2" now as he turned the cold water on in the sink to brush his teeth.

"Tsukune seems upset that I'm meeting Ryanaphos at Domino Station...I'm just seeing him to shop for a gift for Tsukune, Mizore...Kurumu...Yukari...Ruby...why are you all looking at me like that?" Moka asked as she turned to her friends after trying her best to put a hair clip in her hair. As a vampire she had to just try her best since she could not see her own reflection. "Moka...you do know that me, Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby love Tsukune right? You sure you don't like Ryanaphos? I mean he is an elf and he does have that friendly personality...but even I'm starting to think I like him even after when that tattoo law came into order he was able to get all of us including Tsukune, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Light Yagami, L, Ginei, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Kenshin from being thrown into the second class...he got us first class. He's still fighting to get a few other people out of second class and into first." Mizore said as a slight blush was seen on her face. Looking back at the photo if her and Tsukune, Moka thought long and hard about her feelings. She loves Tsukune yet recently she has been spending lots of time with Ryan. "Today we will find out Moka...if you think you like Ryanaphos more than Tsukune we understand...yet...Blair told me she found Ryanaphos with a few government officials at a bar where he was looking very pale." Kurumu said as she opened a magazine called the Killiona Fashion. "Ohhh my! Rukia looks so good in the saphire necklace! Oh and Yumi and Ulriche are this week's lucky young couple...Wait...listen to this...young elf Ryanaphos, playboy or mercenary? When reporter Zoey Flair interviewed Ryanaphos the elf who helped many people out, and asked him who he liked he commented this, I like a lot of people, Moka Akashiya is one of the people I like, she is strong and fights for what is right, I think she has a great chance at being a journalist like my grandfather, and is that a new hair cut Zoey? Sakura Haruno is another person I like, even if she does have a short temper and the strength of 40 strong men, she does have her soft spots and I'm not talking about her breast but her love to help people, she may just become a nurse and a wife if she stops being a ninja. Mizore Shirayuki stalker yes, but she's shy and doesn't know any better way of approaching a man, I like her a lot since she reminds me of a shy puppy. If anything those girls all have someone they like already I'm just doing what's right as a Boy Scout of Killiona, even we both know that because of that I'm not the best boyfriend material, isn't that right Zoe? Shocking news this was when reporter Zoey Flair stated latter on that even though she's 18 years old she had dated Ryanaphos back when he was 15 to 17 years old! When Zoey asked about the rumored Card Fighters Ryanaphos had this to say. Yes The Card Fighters do exist and they are not required to have their own tattoo, all we do is keep the cities safe, the police force couldn't handle all the law breakers such as murderous villian Orochimaru from causing terror. We do get payed to take out these criminals and we are up for hire, we're not a mercenary group for we do have to follow the law. Right now we're working on helping L find the killer Kira...I fear that we already know him as a friend...I just hope he doesn't find what we do to be criminal in his eyes. Wow what do you think of him now girls?" Kurumu asked as she put the magazine down. "Well shocking he's a mercenary, but he so confident, and a boy scout I had no idea! Maybe Tsukune and Moka just might as well stay friends isn't that right Yukari?" Ruby asked as giggling at the thought of Ryanaphos in a uniform. "He's still the same old Ryana I knew back as a kid." Stated Zoey as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel on. Taking it off she threw on a pair of underwear as fast as possible while knocking a gold ring out of her underwear drawer. "What's this Zoey? Its a ring!" Shouted Kurumu when she picked it up. "Oh...he gave this to me before our worlds merged...that was back when he was seventeen...he wanted to marry me...that was three months ago!" Zoey said as she took the ring and placed it back in the draw. "Well I'm off to meet up with Ryanaphos! Bye!" Moka shouted as she ran out the door.

"Jeez the guys really are saying that I need to chose a girl, can't they understand I'm not ready ever since Zoey dumped me? Crap I'm running late!" Ryanaphos shouted as he began to run instead of walking. Running accrose a park he bumped into his friend Crissy who was looking upset. "Hey Crissy something wrong?" He asked as he noticed that she was holding a rose. "R-Ryanaphos...I...me and Image broke up...about a week ago...I...I just saw him with another girl as I was on my way to your apartment...I wanted to give you this rose since today is February 14th..." Crissy said as she handed Ryanaphos the rose. Speechless he hugged her just as she placed her lips against his, blushing bright red he was caught off guard as she close her eyes kissing him deeper. Closing his eyes he thought it would be nice to return the kiss to Crissy. They stayed there lips locked for a good ten minutes before he broke the kiss and was scared when he heard Moka's voice. "I didn't expect to find you here...and kissing some girl Ryanaphos!" her voice was full of agitation and jealousy. "M-Moka hi...I'm Crissy I'm sorry I kissed Ryan because he was so nice to me even after my boyfriend dumped me...I just wanted to repay my kindness to him." Crissy whimpered as she hid behind him. Looking at Moka he saw a blush on her face and realized she was jealous of him and Crissy kissing. "Moka I'm sorry I just thought you and Tsukune were dating...I never knew you had feelings for me..." He said as he hid the rose in his back pocket. Looking at the two of them he sighed.

"Moka and Ryanaphos kissed each other? After she caught him kissing some other girl!? Wow you really are a playboy Ryan." Joked Kon as he dropped from the ceiling fan. Looking around he saw Ichigo, Miroku, Zero, Noda, Trident a good Nazi who himself is Jewish, Leon, and Ice. These guys are the Card Fighters and they are our main heros. Join us next time on Card Fighters to find out what will happen between Moka Ayashiya and Tsukune Aono, and why Ryanaphos is loved by all the girls, and will I ever get payed for writing this fanfict? Am I breaking the fourth wall here? And where is Deadpool? All these questions will be answered in at least next week at most two weeks. See you then.


End file.
